


Чёрная невеста

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Het, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Obsession, POV First Person, Psychological Horror, Sex, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: После победы Гарри приглашает Снейпа пожить в свой дом.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Чёрная невеста

**Author's Note:**

> В некотором роде нон-кон, POV Гарри. Читать с осторожностью.  
> Название честно стащено у группы "Кукрыниксы".  
> Написано на фест "Снарри Бинго!" на дневниках.  
> Тема: одержимость  
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Когда мы с Роном и Гермионой почти целый год скрывались по лесам, недоедали и спали в палатках, мне казалось, хуже быть не может. Глупо, конечно, все понимали, что может, потому мы и прятались. Но жить в постоянном страхе за себя и близких, всех, кто боролся вместе с нами — тяжело, куда тяжелее, чем сражаться и погибнуть в бою. Так мы думали. И ждали, когда всё это закончится. 

Когда нас связали и приволокли в особняк Малфоев, жизнь в лесу показалась сказкой. В Последнюю битву мы пережили ад, а Хогвартс был разрушен наполовину. 

Но после победы всё стало ещё хуже. Хотя куда уж хуже. 

*** 

Когда мне впервые сказали, что Джинни умерла, я не поверил. И до сих пор не верю, если честно. Хоть и видел её, мертвую, своими глазами. Она лежала вся белая на земле, возле обломков Северной башни — её завалило уже после посланного Руквудом заклятия, угодившего ей в лоб. Но тело почти не пострадало — она была такая же красивая, как при жизни, и будто спала. Глаза закрыты, волосы разметались по земле. А под волосами — кровь. 

Билл видел, что после битвы Снейп её из-под завала вытащил и глаза ей закрыл. А потом сбежал, пока до него не добрались. Снейп сам-то выжил чудом, не иначе, но все считали, лучше бы сдох. Это ведь из-за него убили Джинни. 

Многие заметили, как Руквуд в Снейпа целился, но тот успел сотворить щит, и заклятие отскочило в Джинни. Точнее, обратно в Руквуда, но ублюдок увернулся, а Джинни за его спиной была. Наверное, хотела атаковать. Вот и получается, что она погибла вместо Снейпа. 

Это всё мне потом уже рассказали, когда я сидел рядом с Джинни и трясся, будто в лихорадке. Боялся дотронуться, думал, не переживу - такая она холодная теперь. Я тогда почти ничего не чувствовал, всё словно застыло. И мало что понимал. Конечно, мне хотелось немедленно отыскать Снейпа и уничтожить, хотелось, чтобы он умер, как Джинни. Но даже тогда я осознавал, что это случайность. Ужасная, непоправимая случайность. 

Некоторые считали иначе. Рон объявил Снейпа своим личным врагом, и даже иные преподаватели говорили: мол, убийца и предатель заслуживает поцелуя дементора или чего похуже. 

Проблема заключалась в том, что Снейпа нельзя было трогать. В Последнюю битву он раскрыл себя в роли двойного шпиона и едва не погиб от укуса Нагайны. Волдеморт натравил на него змею, когда узнал, что убийство Дамблдора подстроил сам директор. И про остальное тоже. Прочитал в голове Снейпа, когда тот под пытками ослабил ментальный контроль. 

Это звучало до ужаса абсурдно, но Снейп сумел доказать свою невиновность по всем правилам. После того, что вскрылось, ему полагался орден Мерлина, но вместо награды суд конфисковал его имущество и навсегда отстранил от преподавания. 

— Он заслуживает худшего, — сказал мне Билл на оглашении приговора. — Ты согласен, Гарри? 

Я опустил глаза, потому что не мог сказать ему, сказать им всем, что верю Снейпу. Я — единственный, не считая судей, кому позволили посмотреть его воспоминания. Там было всё: не только про Волдеморта и директора, но и про детство, про мою маму. Снейпа выпотрошили наизнанку, не оставили ему ничего своего, совсем ничего личного, и я никак не мог взять в толк, почему он пошёл на это. В суде Снейп выглядел так, словно готов умереть на месте. Но, видно, публичное разбирательство оказалось предпочтительнее поцелуя дементора. 

Несмотря на оправдательный приговор, большая часть населения магической Британии по-прежнему считала Снейпа предателем и искусным обманщиком. Хотя следствие не ограничилось думосбором, прогоняло его и через легилименцию, и через Веритасерум. Но люди говорили: мол, Снейп — выдающийся ментальный маг и зельевар, так что и доказательства — не доказательства. Выходит, если ты слишком умный, то тебе же потом за это и достанется. 

Я всё ещё ненавидел Снейпа за Джинни, но не мог ему не верить и невольно восхищался его подвигами. Казалось несправедливым, что с ним поступили так жестоко. Провёл неделю на Гриммо в страшном смятении, пытаясь разобраться в себе, но стоило начать думать, как перед глазами вставало мёртвое лицо Джинни. 

И я не выдержал, пришёл в Мунго к Снейпу на выписку. 

— Пойдите прочь, Поттер, — проскрипел он. Только и мог, что скрипеть — после змеиного укуса-то. Оказалось, Снейп с поля битвы сразу аппарировал в Мунго, и после суда его вернули сюда же — было опасение, что яд не до конца вышел из организма. 

— Я-то пойду, а вот вы куда пойдёте? — спросил. Снейп отвернулся, не хотел со мной разговаривать. Решил, наверное, что я, как обычно, начну орать или уйду, не дождавшись ответа. Но я подошёл ближе и сел на скрипучий стул рядом с его койкой. 

Всё в этой палате вызывало отвращение, мне даже стало жаль Снейпа, который тут столько времени проторчал. 

— Куда вы пойдёте, Снейп? 

— Не ваше дело. 

— У вас теперь нет дома. И Хогвартса тоже. 

Сказал, а Снейп аж дёрнулся на постели. И тут я подумал, что для него, наверное, потеря Хогвартса куда страшнее конфискации жалкой родительской развалюхи. 

— Пришли поиздеваться? Можете спокойно применить силу, вам никто и слова не скажет. 

— Вы бы только порадовались, верно? 

Снейп зыркнул и снова отвернулся. Он был даже не злой, а какой-то смертельно уставший, непохожий на себя. Мне захотелось его расшевелить. 

— Переезжайте ко мне. 

Эффект превзошёл все ожидания. Снейп на меня посмотрел, словно на психа, и я чуть не рассмеялся от вида его ошарашенного лица. 

— Это шутка? 

— Вовсе нет. 

— Вы должны меня ненавидеть. 

— Я и ненавижу. Но не хочу, чтобы вы подохли, побираясь по помойкам. 

— Мне не нужна ваша жалость, Поттер, — выплюнул Снейп. Я вздохнул. 

— Послушайте, всё это чертовски несправедливо. Для меня, для вас. И ничего не изменить. Но вам, очевидно, некуда идти, а у меня есть огромный дом, в котором мне... — я запнулся, — в котором я живу один. Вы спасали меня столько раз, и я просто не могу вас тут бросить. 

— Всё ясно. Гриффиндорское благородство неизлечимо. 

Я пожал плечами. Мне было совершенно плевать, что он говорит. 

— Если вы тут надумали умирать, то я пойду. Вообще не представляю, с чего я решил, будто вы в состоянии принять помощь. 

Я дошёл до двери и взялся за ручку, когда Снейп проскрипел что-то со своего места. 

— Повторите, я не расслышал. 

— Хорошо, Поттер. Я перееду к вам. 

Я улыбнулся. 

— Снейп. 

Он вопросительно взглянул в ответ. 

— А ведь вы любили мою маму. 

— Скажете так ещё раз, Поттер, и у меня достанет сил прирезать вас во сне. Без всякой магии. 

*** 

Я не хотел слышать о смерти Джинни. Даже случайно, даже намёками. Понимал, насколько моё поведение глупо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Казалось, она вовсе не умерла, а просто уехала куда-то отдохнуть и скоро вернётся. Я даже иногда думал: когда это случится, Снейпу придётся съехать, и мы с ней вместе поможем ему подыскать квартиру. 

Гермиона говорила, я застрял в стадии отрицания. Мол, есть в психологии такое понятие — «стадии принятия смерти», и иногда люди застревают в одной из них, отказываясь примириться с реальностью. Она ещё много чего говорила и помощь предлагала. Только мне не нужна была помощь. Мне нужна была Джинни. 

Я, правда, очень скучал по ней. За тот год, когда мы не виделись, так не скучал. И всё время думал, ведь мы при встрече так и не поговорили толком, прокручивал в голове слова, которые не успел сказать. Винил себя в том, что не защитил. Снейпа, конечно, тоже винил, но себя — гораздо больше. 

Все вокруг едва только узнали, что я его к себе жить позвал, словно с цепи посрывались. Гермиона пыталась отправить ко мне врачей через камин, пока я его не заблокировал. Рон вопил как резаный, а когда наорался, объявил мне бойкот на несколько недель. Вообще вся семья Уизли со мной не разговаривала, кроме Перси. Тот сообщил, когда я притащился в Министерство получить свой орден Мерлина: мол, он тоже не винит Снейпа в смерти Джинни. Конечно, в Министерстве провели торжественную церемонию в честь великой победы, но я не пошёл. Сил не было, да и желания тоже. Не хотелось радоваться вместе со всеми, притворяясь, будто всё хорошо. Раз победа отняла у меня самое дорогое, лучше бы мы и вовсе не побеждали.

Они, конечно, пытались притащить меня на награждение насильно, только что кучка магов сделает против старинного особняка Блэков? Там такая защита — и Волдеморт бы не прорвался, куда уж там Кингсли. Министр меня как только ни упрашивал, чуть ли не угрожал, но мне было всё равно. И Снейпу тоже. 

Мы с ним вместе на церемонию не пошли, хотя и его звали зачем-то. Вместо этого сидели и пили коньяк до четырёх утра. Никогда бы не подумал, что Снейп горазд выпить, но он вылакал всё на раз-два и ещё бутылку открыл. Я очень старался не отставать. Тихо трещал огонь в камине, на втором этаже причитал Кричер, я рыдал на плече у Снейпа словно девчонка, заливая соплями старую мантию, а он гладил меня по волосам и молчал. Только один раз произнёс: «Мне жаль». А я в ответ его колотить начал и чуть себе руки не отшиб, такой он костлявый оказался. Хорошо, что Снейп меня скрутил и до кровати дотащил, а то неизвестно бы, чем всё закончилось. 

Я ту ночь фрагментами запомнил, но всё равно наутро было ужасно неловко. Стыдобища! Сначала всю мантию ему обревел, потом избить пытался. С того момента решил: пить больше не стану, тем более трезвый я ещё верил, что Джинни жива, а вот пьяный как-то не особо. 

В общем, со Снейпом я на следующий день сквозь зубы общался, даже в глаза старался не смотреть. Утешало лишь то, что тот по пьяни тоже вёл себя неадекватно: я отчётливо помнил момент, когда он вдруг застыл и уставился бешеными глазами мне за спину. И ещё побледнел точно мертвец, я его таким не видел никогда. Будь он магглом, я бы решил, что человек привидение увидел, только вот волшебники привидений не боятся. Обернулся — никого. 

Ну да мало ли, что там Снейпу спьяну примерещилось. Алкоголь ведь на всех по-разному действует, так что я его расспрашивать не стал. 

*** 

Из особняка на Гриммо я почти не выходил, хотя меня везде звали. В основном Гермиона — неофициально — и Кингсли — официально. Он же новым Министром стал, я порадовался за него и искренне поздравил. Но таскаться по всяким мероприятиям отказался наотрез. 

Однажды прилетела сова от Макгонагалл, и мне стало по-настоящему стыдно. Она писала: мол, Хогвартс почти разрушен, нужно восстановить в кратчайшие сроки, и моя помощь пришлась бы кстати. Хогвартс — мой дом, и я не мог отказаться. В тот же день аппарировал в школу, и Снейп со мной увязался. Преподавать ему запретили, а вот помогать с ремонтом — пожалуйста. 

В Хогвартсе ему, очевидно, не обрадовались, но Снейп чихать хотел на косые взгляды. У него на любую ненависть своей ненависти с лихвой хватало, так что с ним никто не связывался. А Макгонагалл даже прощения попросила. 

— Северус, мы не знали, мы и подумать не могли! Ты очень правдоподобно изображал из себя слугу Волдеморта, — сказала она, предварительно пригласив нас в свой кабинет. — Я бы дала тебе место в школе, но, к сожалению... 

— Не надо, Минерва, — отрезал Снейп, и директор растерянно замолчала. — Мы были на войне и выполняли свой долг. А я всё равно никогда не любил детей. 

Она облегчённо рассмеялась и переключила своё внимание на меня. 

— А ты, Гарри, уже решил, чем будешь заниматься? 

— Мне ничего не хочется, профессор. А жить по чужой указке, постоянно быть перед кем-то в долгу я больше не желаю. Так что пока посижу дома, а там посмотрим. 

— Хорошо, Гарри, — МакГонагалл тепло мне улыбнулась. — Ты заслужил отдых. Может, съездишь куда-нибудь, развеешься? 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — ответил я. 

Я ведь не мог бросить Снейпа одного у себя дома, а брать его с собой на отдых — уже чересчур. Да и не хотелось мне никуда, не станешь же развлекаться на курортах, когда с Джинни такое, и все вокруг в трауре. Это просто кощунственно. 

В итоге мы остались на Гриммо, по будням аппарировали к воротам Хогвартса, и жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Только вот Снейп вёл себя странно. 

Я не особенно горел желанием с ним общаться, но он вообще почти всё время молчал. Бродил по дому словно неприкаянный, скрипя половицами. Мне казалось, он и не спит вовсе, потому что ночами тоже этот жуткий скрип слышен был и всякие другие звуки. Шорохи, вздохи. Я удивился даже: по Хогвартсу-то Снейп всегда бесшумно передвигался, почти летал, а тут всё равно что старик какой. Видно, совсем его война доконала. 

Как-то ночью я не выдержал — не мог заснуть, со сном у нас у всех в то время проблемы были. Вышел из комнаты, хотел попросить Снейпа, чтобы перестал шуметь. Если ему так хочется побродить, пусть хоть заглушающее накладывает. Но его в комнате не оказалось. 

Я удивился; мне-то казалось, скрип оттуда доносится. Потом решил, что, возможно, и снизу, с первого этажа. Спустился, а Снейп стоит в гостиной, обхватил себя руками за плечи и в стенку вжался. И опять этот взгляд сумасшедший, в пустоту. Я его окликнул, а он в ответ вздрогнул, посмотрел на меня настороженно. 

— Поттер, ты ведь тоже это видишь? — спросил. 

— Что вижу? — я честно обошёл все углы, даже стены пощупал на всякий случай, но ничего такого не обнаружил. — Снейп, ты свихнулся, да? Может, тебе вернуться в Мунго? 

— Нет! — рявкнул он и из комнаты выскочил. Я подумал, что спать пошёл, а он засел в библиотеке, обложившись книгами. Так и уснул там, щекой на столе. Я его будить не стал. 

*** 

Теперь Снейп целыми днями пропадал в библиотеке Блэков, даже в Хогвартсе перестал появляться. На вопрос Макгонагалл я ответил, что профессору нездоровится, и, думаю, не соврал. Он и правда совсем больной стал: глаза огромные, синяки на пол-лица, щёки впалые, небритые. Вампир, да и только. 

Мне было жутко любопытно, что Снейп в моей библиотеке выискивал, но он так и не признался. Всё твердил: «Отстань, Поттер», или: «Не до тебя сейчас». Спать ложился поздно, иногда под утро, парадная лестница скрипела под его шагами. И не только лестница: даже когда Снейп пропадал в библиотеке, странные звуки в доме не утихали. Кофе он, что ли, ходит себе заваривать? 

— Ох, Гарри, — Гермиона покачала головой и нахмурила лоб, явно обдумывая какую-то мысль. — Сомневаюсь, что кофе. Ты... ты больше ничего необычного не замечал? Тебе, — она понизила голос, — Джинни случайно не снится? 

— Ну да, снится иногда, — я кивнул, заразившись её серьезностью. — Но мне казалось, это же ничего такого... 

— Скажи, Гарри, — она осторожно взяла мои руки в свои. — А Джинни из твоих снов, она... как себя ведёт? Дружелюбно или наоборот? 

Я честно попытался вспомнить, хотя обычно забывал сны очень быстро. Кажется, в последний раз Джинни злилась на меня и упрекала в чём-то. Вроде бы ей вздумалось пойти на бал, а я отказывался составить компанию. Не хотел и всё, чего я там не видел? 

— Гарри, послушай меня очень внимательно, — медленно проговорила бледная Гермиона. — Если Джинни снова тебе приснится — не ходи с ней никуда. Даже если она будет очень просить, даже если тебе захочется. Ни за что не ходи, слышишь? 

— Да что происходит, Гермиона?! — взорвался я. В самом деле, вокруг творилась какая-то чертовщина, а я совершенно ничего не понимал. Подруга помотала головой и решительно поднялась на ноги. 

— Мне нужно в библиотеку, прояснить кое-что о вашей ситуации. Возможно, Снейп занимается тем же самым, так что не мешай ему. И помни, Гарри: никуда не ходи с ней! 

Джинни приснилась мне в ту же ночь. Она была прекрасна: веснушки, распущенные волосы, нежно-голубое платье в пол. На голове — венок из незабудок. Я не удержался: дотронулся до мягких стебельков, провёл рукой по рыжей прядке. Джинни улыбнулась. Совершенно живая и тёплая, будто и не умирала. 

— Сегодня наша помолвка, Гарри, — сказала она. — Я так счастлива! 

Она протянула руки, чтобы поправить мой галстук. Я ужаснулся: на мне был чёрный фрак и белая рубашка, как будто я и впрямь вырядился на помолвку. Хотя почему «как будто»? 

Я начал вспоминать. Мы с Джинни хотели, чтобы по всем правилам, чтобы и в горе, и в радости — до гроба, в общем. И сегодня собирались в церковь, скрепить наш союз парными кольцами. Вот же они — я засунул руку в карман и нащупал бархатную коробочку. 

— Ты готов, Гарри? — спросила Джинни. — Мама с папой уже там, братья сейчас приедут. Пора. Или передумал? 

— Ну что ты, Джинн, разве я могу, — я жадно покрывал поцелуями её белую ручку — пока ещё без кольца. — Я тебя очень люблю! Ты у меня такая красивая. 

Я поцеловал её в губы, и она рассмеялась. Брюки неожиданно стали тесными, и я ужасно смутился: мы ведь с ней так и не успели ни разу... Но она, кажется, не заметила. 

— Пойдём, Гарри, — Джинни взяла меня за руку и крепко сжала. — Нас уже ждут. 

Я сделал шаг и остановился как вкопанный, поражённый дурным предчувствием. Джинни потянула снова: 

— Гарри? 

«Не ходи с ней никуда», — раздался в голове знакомый голос. Почему — «не ходи»? 

— Гарри! — прекрасное личико Джинни исказилось злобой. — Пошли немедленно! 

«Опасность!» — кричало всё внутри. Кажется, магглы называют это «состоянием Спаса», Гермиона рассказывала... Гермиона! 

Я вырвал у Джинни руку. 

— Я не могу, Джинн, — сказал дрожащим голосом. — Не пойду никуда. 

— Ах так! 

Она подскочила ко мне и больно сжала за плечи. Я заорал и попытался её оттолкнуть, но Джинни держала крепко. И всё повторяла: «Ты обещал мне, обещал!» 

— Да что обещал-то?! 

— Ты обещал, Поттер, что я стану твоей женой! 

Словно парализованный, я смотрел, как её лицо искажается, теряя краски, глаза вваливаются внутрь, а щёки покрываются трупными пятнами. Я не мог даже заорать, а потом проснулся. 

— Поттер! Слава Мерлину... 

Я подскочил, кашляя и отплёвываясь, ещё во власти своего кошмара. Снейп не придумал ничего лучше, чем окатить меня ледяной водой из палочки, но я всё равно чувствовал благодарность. 

— Что это было? — выдохнул. 

— Пошли, — он крепко сжал мою руку и потянул за собой, и на сей раз я не сопротивлялся, только в тапки успел впрыгнуть. 

Он дотащил меня до библиотеки и швырнул в кресло. 

— Итак, — сказал Снейп. — Что ты видел во сне? 

— Джинни. Живую. 

— Я так и думал. Как она себя вела? Что говорила? 

— Звала меня с собой. В церковь. 

Снейп выругался так витиевато, что я присвистнул. 

— Поттер, у меня к тебе только один вопрос: ты делал мисс Уизли предложение? 

— Нет, — ответил я. 

— А если подумать? Поттер, это очень важно! 

Я начал вспоминать. Нет, я, конечно, хотел жениться на Джинни, но до предложения руки и сердца у нас так и не дошло. Какая уж тут свадьба, когда твоя жизнь постоянно под угрозой? Мы потому и расстались перед тем, как я отправился искать хоркруксы. Я ей сказал ещё что-то вроде: «Джинн, милая, нам сейчас главное — одолеть Волдеморта, а если справимся, то тогда и сойдёмся снова, и поженимся, и будем вместе всегда». 

Я это Снейпу озвучил, а он побледнел точно инфернал, хотя я думал, дальше бледнеть уже некуда. 

— Что ж, всё ясно. Должно быть, магия засчитала твои слова за обещание, — он скрестил свои длинные пальцы и сложил на них подбородок, устало прикрыв глаза. — Поздравляю, Поттер. Ты попал под действие проклятия «Чёрной невесты». 

*** 

Звучало всё это, конечно, бредово. Только попробуй тут не поверить, когда такая чертовщина происходит. 

Снейп поведал, по-прежнему не открывая глаз: мол, жила на свете ведьма, и звали её Лилит (почти как мою маму!). У неё был возлюбленный, который пообещал на ней жениться, но перед свадьбой сбежал с другой, а неугодной невесте подсыпал яд, чтобы избавиться от её навязчивого внимания. Только она его и с того света достала. 

— Яд вышел медленнодействующим, и ведьма вовремя поняла, что с ней происходит. Её боль и жажда мести оказались столь велики, что прокляла она своего неверного жениха и его невесту, и проклятие получилось таким сильным, что не умерло вместе с ними, а кочует по свету вот уже шесть веков, — Снейп говорил, будто цитировал из книги. Наверное, так оно и было. 

— Умерло вместе с ними? — переспросил я. — То есть это проклятие смертельно? 

— Боюсь, что да. 

— Но я не изменял Джинни! — мне стало дурно. — Я и вправду собирался на ней жениться. 

— Проклятие «Чёрной невесты» срабатывает не на измену, а на смерть. Перед тем, как умереть, Лилит явилась своему жениху и произнесла: «Коли обещал взять меня в жёны, так бери — хоть живую, хоть мёртвую!» 

— И что же с ними случилось? — просипел я. 

— Жених умер во сне, а его возлюбленная вскоре сошла с ума и задушила себя голыми руками. Никто не смог помешать ей. Перед смертью она призналась, что Лилит является к ней наяву и угрожает расправой, а иногда даже вселяется в её тело. Возможно, находясь в чужой оболочке, ведьма совершила убийство руками соперницы. Так закончилась эта печальная история. 

— Погоди, Снейп. А с чего ты взял, будто проклятие имеет к нам какое-то отношение? Ну снится мне Джинни, так ведь я просто по ней скучаю и не хочу отпускать. Разве нет? 

Взгляд Снейпа мне совершенно не понравился. Внутренности скукожились и настойчиво запросились наружу. 

— Это оно, Поттер. Потому что я тоже её вижу. 

Я расхохотался. В самом деле, происходящее походило на идиотский розыгрыш, особенно последние слова Снейпа. 

— Ну у тебя и шуточки! — я вытер подступившие к глазам слёзы. — То есть если следовать логике проклятия, то ты, Снейп, вроде как соперница Джинни? 

— Не мели чепухи, Поттер! — скривился он. — Уверен, мисс Уизли и в голову бы не пришло ревновать тебя ко мне. Если не считать того факта, что я косвенно виновен в её смерти, а ты, невзирая на это, позвал меня жить в свой дом. Думаю, магия проклятия не стала вдаваться в детали. 

— Твою мать, — резюмировал я и пошёл заваривать нам кофе, просто чтобы не видеть унылую рожу Снейпа. 

В голове было пусто: гулкий тяжёлый вакуум. Весь следующий день я провёл в постели, пользуясь особенностью проклятия вступать в силу после захода солнца. В обед камин подвергся настойчивой атаке Гермионы, и я гаркнул Кричеру, чтобы впустил её. 

Гермиона выглядела немногим лучше меня. 

— Ох, Гарри, — видно, сразу поняла по моему лицу, что я уже в курсе. — Я тут покопалась в книгах и нашла кое-какую информацию о «Чёрной невесте». 

— Ну? 

— Есть один способ снять проклятие, — осторожно начала она. — Но он... так сказать, не слишком гуманный. 

— Гермиона, не ходи вокруг да около! — мне было не до гуманности, честное слово. 

— У неверного жениха, отравившего свою невесту, существовала единственная возможность спастись, — она прокашлялась. — Принести в жертву новую возлюбленную. 

— Гермиона, какую, к чёрту, возлюбленную? У меня никого нет. 

— Я знаю, Гарри! — она всплеснула руками. — Я пытаюсь тебе помочь! Я поговорила с профессором Снейпом, и, судя по всему, магия выбрала именно его на роль «соперницы» погибшей Джинни. 

— Хорошенькая же мне досталась возлюбленная, ничего не скажешь! — у меня начиналась истерика. Кричер принёс кружку горячего чая, но я послал его куда подальше. 

Гермиона терпеливо ждала, пока я немного успокоюсь. Потом заговорила: 

— Любовь неверного жениха Лилит к его новой возлюбленной оказалась слишком сильна, и он предпочёл смерть предательству. Согласно сохранившимся источникам, Лилит, являясь жениху во снах, предлагала тому сделку: жизнь соперницы в обмен на его жизнь. Он выбрал смерть, и разъярённая Лилит покарала их обоих. 

— К чему ты клонишь, Гермиона? — устало спросил я. — По-твоему, мне нужно предложить Джинни забрать жизнь Снейпа вместо моей, и я буду спасён? А если она убьёт меня, то и Снейп погибнет тоже? 

— Вероятно. Точно никто не знает, — беспомощно ответила подруга. — Магия слишком древняя, да и проклятие «Чёрной невесты» в истории зафиксировано всего пять или шесть раз! 

— Я — Избранный, — провозгласил я торжественно. Мне не было ни смешно, ни грустно — вообще никак. — Ничего нового, Гермиона. Так что, другого выхода нет? 

— Я продолжу поиски, Гарри, — сказала она. — Если существует хоть какая-то зацепка, я её непременно найду. А пока — постарайся спать днём. И не спускай глаз с профессора Снейпа. Скорее всего, действие проклятия будет только усиливаться. 

В ту ночь я снова надрался — ещё сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Снейп пить отказался наотрез: опять закопался по самую макушку в свои драгоценные книжки. Я предлагал помощь, но он меня выставил, сказал, мол, от меня никакого толку, они с Грейнджер справятся и вдвоём. Что мне ещё оставалось делать? 

Кричер — бесполезное создание — снова причитал, я нашёл на чердаке старенький патефон (наверняка богатство, оставшееся от Сириуса) и врубил какой-то джаз, лишь бы не слышать посторонних звуков. Благо наяву Джинни мне не являлась, так что я спокойно пил и думал о Снейпе. 

Снейп, конечно, тот ещё ублюдок, но не заслуживает такой смерти. Никто не заслуживает. Я знал, что многие на моём месте спасли бы свою жизнь, не колеблясь, тем более, когда «возлюбленная» совсем даже не возлюбленная, а стареющий мужик с мерзким характером, по совместительству — твой бывший профессор зельеварения. Тут, по идее, и выбора не стояло. 

Но я же гриффиндорец, у нас благородства больше, чем ума. Или безрассудства, как всегда считал Снейп. И вот теперь моё безрассудство обернётся ему на пользу. Всё-таки у Вселенной отличное чувство юмора. 

С этими невеселыми мыслями я напился до чёртиков, до кровавых пикси перед глазами. Валялся на диване и подпевал джазу, мне мерещилась всякая ерунда: будто кто-то колотил в дверь и в окно, будто со мной говорил Дамблдор; я закрывал глаза и видел мёртвое лицо Джинни, но не то, с трупными пятнами, а бледное, красивое, как в день Последней битвы. Рыдать больше не хотелось. Хотелось спать. Но ведь спать нельзя, потому что... 

Я резко открыл глаза, почувствовав чьё-то присутствие. В гостиной было темно — хоть глаз выколи, за окном царили предрассветные сумерки. Размытые очертания предметов двоились и троились: видно, алкоголь всё ещё не отпускал меня. По ощущениям, мне удалось подремать всего пару часов. 

За спиной раздался едва различимый шорох. Повернув голову, я увидел, как чей-то силуэт медленно приближается к моему дивану. Внутри всё похолодело; я не мог даже пошевелиться. А потом различил во мраке бледное лицо Снейпа и выдохнул от облегчения. 

— Снейп, какого чёрта? Ты меня напугал... 

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — произнёс он хриплым голосом со странными мелодичными интонациями. Я аж притих от удивления. А Снейп преодолел оставшуюся пару шагов и грациозно опустился на диван рядом со мной. 

— Эй, ты чего? — спросил я. Снейп мягко улыбнулся. Эта улыбка на его лице смотрелась настолько чужеродно, что казалась дикостью. Всё происходящее было дикостью, и всё пропитано чарующей неотвратимостью, будто за меня уже давно приняли решение, которому бесполезно сопротивляться. 

Снейп протянул руку и погладил меня по щеке. А потом навис сверху чёрной тенью, откинул со лба длинные волосы. Я не мог отвести взгляда от его горящих глаз, от его угловатого лица, становящегося ближе с каждой секундой. 

— Гарри, мой Гарри, я так соскучилась... Ты задолжал мне брачную ночь. 

Ужас ещё расползался по телу, а Снейп уже целовал меня — мягко, но настойчиво, лаская своим ртом мой рот. Его руки пробрались под майку и накрыли голый живот, его бедро вклинилось между моими. Я возбудился мгновенно, меня трясло как в лихорадке, даже зубы стучали, пока Снейп не раздвинул их языком. Я по-прежнему был пьян и до смерти напуган, и это делало происходящее ещё более ярким, безумным. 

Я совершенно ничего не умел, но Снейп сам опустился сверху, сам двигался, сжимая моё горло, пока не довёл нас обоих до исступления. 

*** 

Утро встретило меня адской головной болью и такими ругательствами, которых я отродясь не слышал. Протестующе застонав, я попытался вернуть ускользающий сон, но неожиданно получил кулаком в челюсть. 

— Ай! Какого хрена? 

— Это ты мне скажи, Поттер, какого хрена! Ты вообще понимаешь, бесполезный кусок идиота, что ты наделал?! 

И тут я вспомнил всё. И уставился на Снейпа с таким ужасом, что тот опустил кулак, поднятый для нового удара, видно, решив не добивать беспомощного врага. Или добить позже контрольным лучом из волшебной палочки. 

Меня вырвало на ковёр мерзкой фиолетовой слизью, потом вырвало снова. Снейп брезгливо очистил лужу и вновь перевёл на меня страшный немигающий взгляд. 

— Так получается, Джинни... она... вселилась в твоё тело? — я начал заикаться. 

— А ты решил, кретин, что это я изъявил желание заняться с тобой плотскими утехами?! 

Он так произнёс: «изъявил желание» и «плотскими утехами» — что меня чуть не стошнило снова. 

Я попытался взглянуть на ситуацию трезво. 

— Нет, Снейп, конечно, случившееся между нами очень плохо и неожиданно, и я... гхм... прошу у тебя прощения. Но нам нужно как-то принять произошедшее и жить дальше, в конце концов, мы оба взрослые люди. 

Я даже испытал прилив гордости за то, насколько чётко сформулировал и изложил свою мысль с жесточайшего похмелья, но Снейп отчего-то не выглядел впечатлённым. Кажется, он разъярился ещё больше. 

— Плохо и неожиданно? Принять и жить дальше?! — прошипел он, брызжа слюной мне в лицо. — Ты ещё больший остолоп, чем я думал. По-твоему, Поттер, это был просто секс? 

— А что ещё? 

— А то, болван, что своим безрассудным, нелепым, безответственным поведением ты закрепил действие проклятия! Теперь у магии есть все основания считать тебя изменником, а меня — соперником твоей мёртвой невесты. Благодаря тебе, Поттер, с сегодняшней ночи проклятие вступило в полную силу. 

Я молчал. Ну а что тут скажешь? Снейп прав, я — болван, остолоп и ещё сотня подобных эпитетов. Оставалось решить: как нам теперь со всем этим быть? 

*** 

С того дня в доме на Гриммо воцарился ад. 

Я пытался сбежать оттуда, но, где бы я ни находился, звуки преследовали меня повсюду — и днём, и ночью. Теперь они обрели чёткость, среди них различались отдельные слова, произнесённые мелодичным голосом Джинни. Она звала меня, плакала, смеялась и снова звала за собой. Я почти перестал спать, сидел на кофе и бодрящем зелье, но когда всё же не выдерживал — закрывал глаза - то тут же видел её. С каждым разом Джинни становилась всё злее и всё настойчивей стремилась увести меня из мира живых. Я уже почти не мог ей сопротивляться. 

Убедившись, что моя чёрная невеста достанет меня хоть на краю света, я всё же вернулся на Гриммо, беспокоясь о Снейпе. И не зря: я нашёл его в критическом состоянии, и не в библиотеке, а в лаборатории, которую он каким-то образом умудрился оборудовать в моём подвале. Снейп едва стоял на ногах и выглядел ещё хуже, чем Сириус после Азкабана, а на его шее обнаружились синие следы от пальцев. 

— Она пыталась, — сказал Снейп, проследив мой взгляд. — Мне удалось вытолкнуть её. На сей раз. Но с каждым днём это становится всё труднее. 

— Она здесь? — спросил я. 

— Всегда поблизости — с некоторых пор. 

— Что она делает? Говорит с тобой? 

— Иногда, — пробормотал Снейп. — Обвиняет в том, что я украл у неё тебя. Но в основном просто молча стоит рядом и смотрит. 

Я невольно восхитился выдержкой Снейпа: постоянно ощущать присутствие мертвеца, который не отходит от тебя ни на шаг — так можно быстро двинуться рассудком. Хорошо, что Снейп — крепкий орешек, но надолго ли хватит его выдержки? Судя по всему, та уже дала трещины. 

— Я стараюсь не спать, но, когда всё же отключаюсь, она пользуется ослабленным ментальным контролем и вселяется в моё тело. Впрочем, — он помешал зелье, над которым сосредоточенно колдовал, — потерпи ещё чуть-чуть. Осталось недолго. 

— В каком смысле? — я подскочил к Снейпу, и тот раздражённо оттолкнул меня от своего драгоценного котла. — Хочешь сказать, ты нашёл выход? 

— Выходов, Поттер, только два, — Снейп поднял на меня тяжелый взгляд. — Либо погибну я один, либо мы оба. Думаю, выбор очевиден. 

— Ну уж нет, Снейп! — я разозлился на то, что этот благородный герой всё решил за нас обоих. — Как мне, по-твоему, жить после такого поступка? Ты не заслуживаешь смерти. 

— Я заслуживаю вещей, которые намного хуже смерти, — негромко ответил Снейп. — Я выполнил свой долг, и ничто меня больше здесь не держит. А как тебе жить?.. Счастливо, Поттер. Ты молод, у тебя много времени. Никто не виноват, что всё сложилось так, как сложилось. 

— Я тебе не позволю! — я вновь попытался протиснуться к Снейпу, мне хотелось ему врезать или потрясти хорошенько, но мерзавец взмахом палочки воздвиг между нами прозрачную защитную стену. — Это моя вина. Если бы я не пригласил тебя в свой дом, возможно, ты бы не стал второй жертвой проклятия. 

— Ты здесь ни при чём. Каждый в конечном счёте получает по заслугам, — ответил Снейп и погасил огонь над котлом. — Сегодня в полночь мы оба выпьем зелье разделённых сновидений и встретимся с Джиневрой Уизли лицом к лицу. 

— Зачем? — я не понимал. — Надеешься убедить её пощадить нас? 

— Затем, Поттер, что сам ты никогда не решишься предложить ей сделку. Вместо тебя это сделаю я. 

Я беспомощно смотрел на него, и в груди поднималась горячая горькая волна, от которой перехватывало дыхание. Я знал: спорить со Снейпом бесполезно. У меня оставалось ещё несколько часов до полуночи, чтобы что-нибудь придумать. 

*** 

Я ничего не придумал. 

*** 

Снейп пригласил в дом на Гриммо Гермиону. Оказывается, моя подруга была в курсе его плана и согласилась контролировать процесс извне на случай, если всё пойдёт не по сценарию. 

— Предательница, — сказал я ей. Гермиона в ответ обняла меня и шмыгнула носом. 

— Гарри, пожалуйста, согласись! Я прекрасно понимаю твои чувства, но профессора Снейпа всё равно не переубедить. Если ты откажешься выпить зелье, он найдёт другой способ или просто позволит Джинни задушить его, а ты умрёшь. 

— Почему же он до сих пор этого не сделал? — пробормотал я. 

— Потому что, Поттер, у меня ещё остались зачатки гордости, — Снейп вышел на свет, и Гермиона тихо охнула, оценив его измождённый вид. — Я бы предпочёл умереть с достоинством. Здравствуйте, мисс Грейнджер. Сделайте лицо попроще. 

— Извините, профессор Снейп. Что-то нервы сдают, — она натянуто улыбнулась. — Вы неплохо выглядите для человека, одержимого мёртвой девушкой. 

— Сочту за комплимент, — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Пройдёмте. Всё уже готово. Долгие проводы — лишние слёзы. 

Снейп действительно подготовился, сволочь. Две удобные кровати, стоящие рядом, два флакона с зельем - на тумбочке и какой-то странный прибор, напоминающий большой маггловский тонометр. 

— Будет измерять ваш пульс, — тихо сказала Гермиона в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд. — С его помощью я пойму, если что-то пойдёт не так и... — она запнулась, — если всё пройдёт как надо, тоже пойму. 

— Чудесно, — Снейп упал на кровать, блаженно на ней растянувшись. От усталости он едва ворочал языком, но умудрялся не потерять свой бесценный сарказм. — Что стоишь столбом, Поттер? Или хочешь порадовать меня прощальной речью? 

— Не дождёшься, — зло пробормотал я и подошёл к своей кровати. При взгляде на Снейпа к горлу подкатывал ком, но я сгрёб себя в кулак и пообещал дать волю эмоциям позже, когда всё закончится. 

Совсем закончится. 

Переглянувшись, мы молча выпили свои флаконы. 

Впрочем, может, мне и не придётся расставаться со Снейпом, лениво думал я, проваливаясь в сон. Что бы там ни говорила Гермиона, а повесить на себя ещё одну смерть я не был готов. А значит, можно попробовать предложить Джинни свои условия. 

В конце концов, моя она невеста или нет? 

*** 

— Гарри? Вот так сюрприз. 

На сей раз всё произойдет по-честному, без красивых и лживых историй. Я понял это сразу же, как только огляделся вокруг: мы стояли в Отделе Тайн, возле Арки Смерти. Сегодня Джинни казалась особенно красивой: кроваво-красное платье, густо подведённые глаза и сверкающее жемчугами ожерелье. Мой личный демон в обличии восхитительной молодой женщины. 

— Ты прекрасна, Джинн, — сказал я. Снейп рядом со мной фыркнул. 

— Не ожидала, что ты приведёшь гостей, — Джинни холодно улыбнулась. — Не можете расстаться даже во сне? 

— Не говори глупостей, — сказал я, пытаясь звучать как можно более убедительно. — Ты же знаешь, я люблю только тебя. 

— Здравствуйте, мисс Уизли, — Снейп слегка поклонился даме. В элегантном чёрном костюме он так не походил на себя привычного, что я невольно засмотрелся. 

— Здравствуйте, профессор. Неужто решили ускорить неизбежное? 

— Именно так, — Снейп выступил вперёд, оттеснив меня плечом. — Я предлагаю вам сделку. 

Тонкие бровки Джинни взлетели вверх. 

— Сделку? И что же, по-вашему, может меня заинтересовать? 

— Оставьте Гарри в покое, — Снейп, кажется, впервые назвал меня по имени. — За жизнь платят жизнью. Забирайте мою. 

— Справедливая цена, — ответила Джинни. — Впрочем, зачем мне одна жизнь, когда я могу забрать две? 

— Не можете, — твёрдо сказал Снейп. — Законы жизни и смерти стары как мир и не вами придуманы, не вам с ними и спорить. За жизнь платят жизнью. Вы обязаны принять мою жертву. 

— А вы сейчас куда более убедительны, чем на своих уроках, профессор, — насмешливо сказала Джинни. — Ну что ж, если решение окончательное... 

Она протянула руку к Снейпу и поманила его пальцем. Словно заворожённый, тот сделал шаг навстречу Арке. В мою сторону они даже не смотрели. 

И я понял: сейчас или никогда. 

— Остановитесь! 

У Снейпа было такое лицо, точно он меня сейчас убьёт. Но я уже ничего не боялся. 

Джинни взглянула заинтересованно: 

— О, так у вас игра в благородство? Гриффиндор против Слизерина! А я почти разочаровалась в тебе, мой Гарри. 

Не успел я оглянуться, а она уже подлетела ко мне и обняла за шею. Руки её были холодны словно лёд. 

— Тебе понравилось? — прошептала Джинни мне на ухо. — Наш первый раз? Жаль, что у профессора не слишком красивая фигура. 

— Джинн, не надо, — пробормотал я, чувствуя, как деревенеет тело от ледяных прикосновений, — остановись! Отпусти профессора Снейпа, а если нужна чья-то жизнь — забирай мою. 

— Что ты несёшь, идиот? — рявкнул Снейп. В его голосе сквозило столько паники, что я почувствовал неуместный прилив нежности. — Вечно тебе нужно всё испортить, Поттер! 

— Пора бы уже привыкнуть, Снейп, — я улыбнулся, обнимая Джинни крепче. — Никто больше не умрёт за меня. 

Мне стало так спокойно и хорошо, как не было ни разу после победы. Как не было вообще очень давно. Я знал, что всё делаю правильно. Что Джинни, скорее всего, согласится, и Снейп останется жить. Будет варить свои любимые зелья, может, накопит деньжат и купит себе маленький домик где-нибудь у моря. Или в горах — я понятия не имел, что нравится Снейпу. 

Мертвенный холод сковал тело. Рыжие волосы пахли ладаном, и я плотнее зарылся в них носом. Где-то далеко звонили колокола. Снейп что-то кричал и, кажется, пытался оттащить меня от Джинни, но нас словно окружил плотный защитный купол. Окружающий мир постепенно тускнел, теряя краски. 

Вдруг Джинни вздрогнула в моих руках и разжала хватку. Я с трудом нашёл в себе силы обернуться. 

Справа от Снейпа стояли Молли и Артур Уизли. Молли со смерти дочери точно постарела на десять лет, Артур осунулся и высох. В их глазах блестели слёзы. Потом Молли заговорила: 

— Джинни, девочка моя... 

Джинни дёрнулась вперёд, будто хотела броситься матери на шею, но осталась стоять на месте. Прошептала: 

— Мама, папа, зачем вы здесь? 

— Наша любимая малышка, — сказала Молли. — Мы так скучаем по тебе. Так хотим, чтобы ты вернулась к нам, но это невозможно. 

И тут Джинни заплакала. С неё словно сошла вся шелуха, лицо потеряло холодность, и я наконец узнал её — такую, какой она была при жизни. Какой я её когда-то любил. 

— Джинни, дочка, отпусти их, — тихо произнёс Артур. — Никто из них не виноват в твоей смерти. Гарри скорбит о тебе. Позволь ему вернуться в мир живых и найти своё счастье. Я знаю, моя добрая девочка никогда бы не забрала чью-то жизнь. 

Джинни повернула ко мне заплаканное лицо, и я взглянул на неё в ответ, вложив в этот взгляд все чувства, распиравшие грудную клетку. Я любил её с самого начала — как сестру, друга, невесту. Ведь, по сути, любовь — она всегда любовь, какие бы формы ни принимала. 

— Джинни, мы все очень любим тебя, — сказала Молли сквозь слёзы. — Мы хотим, чтобы там тебе было хорошо. 

Она сделала шаг к дочери, но Артур обнял её, удерживая. Каждое прикосновение к мёртвому — даже во сне — отнимает у живого мгновения его жизни. Мне не было жаль своих. 

— Джинн, ты отпустишь нас? — спросил я. Сердце вновь стучало отчаянно быстро, выскакивая из горла. Джинни неотрывно смотрела на мать. Молли слегка кивнула головой, и Джинни кивнула в ответ. 

— Да, Гарри. Идите. И пусть у тебя всё сложится. 

Она улыбнулась мне на прощание и щёлкнула пальцами. В ту же секунду Отдел Тайн с Аркой исчезли, и я проснулся в доме на Гриммо. 

*** 

— Гарри! Профессор! 

Первое, что я увидел, открыв глаза — встревоженное лицо Гермионы. Скосил взгляд в сторону и вздохнул с облегчением: Снейп рядом сонно моргал, просыпаясь. 

— Я так испугалась! С вами всё в порядке? 

— Да, Гермиона. Теперь всё хорошо. 

Болела голова, но в целом я чувствовал себя неплохо. Гораздо лучше, чем в последние недели своей жизни. Приняв с помощью Гермионы сидячее положение, я оглядел комнату, желая проверить свою догадку. И точно: чуть поодаль, на трансфигурированной широкой тахте, мирно спали Молли и Артур Уизли, а возле них остервенело мял свои уши Кричер. 

— Гермиона, — напряжённо спросил я, — а что здесь делают мистер и миссис Уизли? 

Но ответ пришёл оттуда, откуда не ждали. 

— Хозяин Гарри должен простить своевольного Кричера, — проскрипел мой старый домовик. — Кричер - плохой эльф, Кричер не предупредил хозяина Гарри. Кричер сделал всё в последний момент, но смог спасти своего хозяина! 

— Так вот кто перенёс их в наш сон, — подал голос Снейп со своей койки. — Я был весьма удивлён: зелье рассчитано на двоих, а никакая другая магия не способна провернуть подобное. Кроме магии домового эльфа, конечно. 

— Ты знала? — я повернулся к подруге. 

— Гарри, мне бы такое и в голову не пришло, — ответила она. — На самом деле нам стоит благодарить Рона. Я рассказала ему про проклятие, а он поделился с родителями. Они все искали способ помочь вам и нашли — благодаря Кричеру. Никто не знал, сработает ли сила любви на этот раз, но попытаться стоило. 

— Спасибо, Кричер. Ты спас нас, — искренне поблагодарил я домовика. Честно говоря, я был уверен, что Кричер — просто старик, вконец свихнувшийся в четырёх стенах, а он у меня, оказывается, вон какой! — Отпусти уже свои несчастные уши. 

Домовик всхлипнул и покорно сложил сморщенные ладошки вместе. Гермиона смотрела на него с нескрываемым восхищением. 

— Я как раз заметила, что у Гарри начал сильно замедляться пульс, а разбудить вас не получалось. Я уже собиралась звать на помощь, когда Кричер появился здесь с родителями Джинни. 

— Я был уверен, что они меня ненавидят. И Рон тоже. 

— Ох, Гарри, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Мы ведь столько пережили вместе. Смерть Джинни — большая трагедия, но это не значит, что и дальше должны умирать невинные. Даже Рон в итоге со мной согласился. 

— А почему они всё ещё спят? — я кивнул на Молли и Артура. Снейп уже сосредоточенно водил над ними палочкой. 

— Все показатели в норме, их жизни вне опасности. Полагаю, они решили ещё немного пообщаться с дочерью — напоследок. Но лучше кому-нибудь здесь подежурить до их пробуждения. 

— Я могу, — вызвалась Гермиона. — А вы отдохните, Гарри, профессор. Я так понимаю, проклятие снято? 

— Хочется верить, — я внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа. — Джинни ведь здесь нет, правда? 

— Нет, определённо. Полагаю, теперь мы и впрямь в безопасности. 

Он уже облачился в мантию и стоял в дверях — собранный и застёгнутый на все пуговицы. И я вдруг вспомнил, как он целовал меня той ночью, как горели в темноте его чёрные глаза. 

Отчего-то теперь мне не хотелось думать, что это Джинни была на его месте. 

— Ладно, Поттер, если ты насмотрелся, — насмешливо произнёс Снейп, — то разреши откланяться. Думаю, я уже достаточно злоупотребил твоим гостеприимством. 

Вот же ублюдок! 

— Постой, Снейп! — я выбежал за ним в коридор. Мне не хотелось отпускать его. — Куда ты собрался? Выглядишь, словно живой труп. 

— Я чувствую себя отдохнувшим, Поттер, и вполне способен передвигаться. Не думаю, что тебя касается моя дальнейшая судьба. 

— И всё-таки... — я преградил ему дорогу, — почему ты не хочешь остаться здесь? 

— Дом Блэков мне отвратителен, — скривился Снейп. — Я согласился пожить у тебя, Поттер, лишь на первое время. Слишком уж неожиданным было предложение. Потом случилась вся эта история с проклятием — я не планировал выжить. Но всё-таки выжил. 

— Снова, — сказал я. 

— Снова, — кивнул Снейп. — Не так давно мне написал Драко Малфой, я не отвечал ему — по понятным причинам. Ему вернули семейный особняк, и он предлагает мне пока переехать к нему. Не вижу причин отказываться. 

— Зачем тебе Малфой? — я разозлился. — То есть я хотел сказать... 

Я не знал, что хотел сказать, и замолчал. Снейп своим уходом выбил меня из колеи, мы ведь только-только спаслись — хоть бы подождал денёк, честное слово! 

Он смотрел странно — так, будто знал обо мне больше, чем я сам. Это тоже раздражало, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Я спросил: 

— Снейп, скажи мне: в ту ночь, когда Джинни вселилась в твоё тело, ты чувствовал хоть что-нибудь? Со мной? 

Он усмехнулся. Я жадно ждал ответа. 

— Да, Поттер, — произнёс Снейп наконец. — Я чувствовал. 

Он шагнул ко мне и несильно сжал за горло — как тогда, ночью. Царапнул ногтем щёку, отчего по телу поползли мурашки. Развернулся и — не сошёл — слетел по лестнице. 

— Домовик заберёт мои вещи позже, — добавил, взявшись за дверную ручку. 

— Я буду тебе писать, Снейп! — крикнул я. 

— Пиши, Поттер. 

Я улыбнулся, не сомневаясь, что он ответит на мои письма. В конце концов, мы ведь столько всего пережили вместе.


End file.
